The Road Less Travelled
by Tametiger
Summary: Sequel to help for the hunted.
1. Chapter 1

**So here I have the first chapter of the sequel to help for the hunted. It starts exactly where hfth left off so if you haven't read that I'd recommend it otherwise you might be a little lost. Hope y'all enjoy it :) love always Tametiger x**

* * *

Chapter One

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. The loud noise echoed through the blackness to reach me. It was a familiar irritating noise. I was in hospital. Again. What had I done now? What mess had I got myself into?

I struggled to remember how I'd got myself into the hospital bed and what was wrong with me, except for the pounding in my head that was. The cloying, disgusting smell of disinfection started seeping into my head, making the headache intensify but helping to wake me up.

My eyes fluttered open, and I took in the white sterile room that I was situated in.

Bobby was sat by my bed, out of place in his dirty work clothes in this almost flawless white room. "Dad?" I asked, my voice coming out husky and soft, I felt like my throat was made out of sandpaper; a really unpleasant feeling if you were wondering.

"Bells! Oh thank god!" Bobby sat upright his hand reaching for mine, his eyes bloodshot and red but coloured with relief.

"Hey." I said with a small smile, still trying hard to remember how I ended up in here. I hoped it was a kickass reason, that I'd done something heroic and cool, but somehow I doubted it. "How did I end up in here?" I croaked out.

"You and the Winchesters were in a car accident Bells. You don't remember?" Concern was the main emotion in his voice.

"How are they. Are they ok? Dean and Sam?" My heart rate kicked up a notch, which the machine embarrassingly highlighted for me.

"Sam's awake, he's fine, just a few scratches and bruises. Johns still unconscious and so's Dean, they won't tell me jack except for that." Bobby growled looking pissed off that he was out of the loop for once.

I started trying to get out of the bed, I had to make sure Dean was ok, was going to be ok.

"Whoa! Hold on there ya igit, where do you think you're going?" Bobby asked me his tone sharp.

"I've got to check on them, make sure they're ok." I tried moving again but Bobby put his hands on my shoulders to stop me.

"You're no good to them if you move when ya shouldn't are ya? Wait for the doctor first Bells. Please." Bobby never said please, never. He was obviously more worried than he'd let on.

"Fine but go let him know I'm awake then. I'm waiting twenty minutes before I'm gone. And you know how stubborn I am, I take after you." I smiled at Bobby to let him know I was teasing him, even though what I was saying was true.

Bobby just raised his eyebrows, sighed and stormed from the room, making me giggle slightly. I did feel bad though, I knew this was his worst nightmare, the reason he wanted me being a civilian in the first place. But I couldn't lie in here all day while Dean was hurt. I couldn't, I was already yearning to be by his side. Worry and stress for my hunter making my head pound even more furiously.

And where was Sam? If he was awake, he'd would've checked on Dean, then John, then me, unless one of them was hurt real bad that was.

Right then and there I did something I hadn't done. Ever. I sent up a prayer. I asked god to look after the Winchesters, make sure that they pulled through this, all of them, not too hurt. A small tear escaped me as I made my silent plea, though I had no idea why, a sixth sense maybe?

Bobby was back in five minutes looking angry and red in the face. "Stay where you are! The doctor's coming right after he's seen the person he's with. Though they didn't look ill to me!" Bobby basically growled making me chuckle. His face softened at the sound, some of the stress leaving him. "How ya feeling Bells?"

"Not too bad thanks. Head aches a little, but I've had worse when I was being 'normal'." I smiled at my adoptive father.

"So..." Ah crap, Bobby was gonna start his chat with me now. Couldn't he cut me a little slack seeing as how I was lying in a hospital bed and all? "What's the deal with you and those boys then? You seem to like them a lot."

I might be able to dodge this until I knew that Dean was ok. I'd tell Bobby everything, I would, but I wanted to do it properly, preferably while Dean was awake and able to defend himself. "Sure I like them, I've always liked them. You know that." I answered honestly, just skirting around a few facts.

"That's not what I'm asking Bella and you know it." Oh dear, uncle Bobby now had on his 'serious' face. He wasn't going to let this drop. Maybe he'd wait to hurt Dean till he was out of hospital? I couldn't take that risk.

"What exactly do you mean then?" I asked, a frown in my forehead. Where the hell was this doctor, it'd been over five minutes now.

"Don't play dumb with me Bells, I know ya ain't." If the doctor could come in right about now that would be great.

"Are you asking if there's anything going on between me and the brothers?" I asked in an innocent voice playing for time.

"Yes. Is there anything between you and one of those boys." Bobby was getting angry now. He knew I was stalling, knew I was trying to protect one of them, he just didn't know which one at the minute.

Just then a man swept into the room with a clipboard and a long white coat. I'd played being a doctor enough times to recognise a real one when I saw him. I almost sank into the hard hospital bed so great was my relief at seeing him. Bobby frowned first at me then at the doctor. He knew he'd been thwarted, but he wasn't going to drop it, and he certainly wasn't happy about it.

"Hello Isabella, it's nice to see you awake. I'm doctor Stephen Maple and I've been in charge of your care while you've been residing with us. Okay let's have a look a your chart shall we?" Surely if he'd been looking after me for the whole twelve hours that I'd been in here, he should have known what was wrong with me? "Ah yes. As I'm sure your father has informed you, you have a clean break in your radius, several cuts and some bruising that might be fairly painful. But overall you are quite lucky. You've managed to avoid serious injury, and I don't see any reason, as long as you're feeling well enough to leave as soon as we can get the papers signed." I blew out a breath of relief, now Bobby had no reason to not let me see Dean.

"Erm... Doctor?" I was planning on asking him how the Winchesters were, not that it mattered I'd be able to see them soon enough.

"I know what you're going to ask. Don't worry." I almost cried with joy, the boys were fine! Well, that was until he carried on speak any ways. "The babies in perfectly fine health as well."

"Baby?" I asked confused.

"Yes, it's fine." The doctor confirmed for me.

"What baby?" We hadn't had a baby with us, in fact I don't think that outside of hunting I'd even met a baby. And I'd certainly never looked after one.

"Oh. I see." The doctor put on a serious face and settled down on my bed next to me. "This may come as quite a bit of a shock then." What was this man on about? "Isabella, you are ten weeks pregnant." I didn't hear anything else after that, although the doctor carried on speaking all that I could hear was rushing wind. Pregnant? Pregnant? How? How? Huh? Pregnant, like with a baby? With Deans baby.

~0~

A short while later with a brief smile the doctor left the room and left me reeling. What the hell were we gonna do? I mean I wasn't even so sure that I wanted kids, the life Dean and I led wasn't exactly built for children, and I didn't want to quit, I didn't even know if I could quit. And Dean, well he wanted kids, sure he did, but not for a while. As in years to come. How the hell did this happen? I was having a small but perfectly reasonable meltdown in my head when Bobby's booming shout cut through my panicking.

"Bella!" I looked up at the man I considered my dad startled. His eyes were wide with shock and his face white, his hands trembled a little at his side, especially the side closest to his gun.

When Bobby spoke again it was in a quite voice that shook as much as his hands were. "You do know who's it is right?" His words stung me slightly, what did he think I was doing, a different guy every town?

"Yes. I do." My voice came out in just above a whisper, my mind still in shock and worry mode.

"Who's is it? Tell me!" Bobby's voice held back vast amounts of rage, which helped bring me to my senses. Dean. I needed to tell Dean. I needed to make sure that Dean was ok. And then I needed to get Dean five hundred miles away from Bobby before I told my old man who the was father.

"Dad, I think I need to tell him before I tell you." My voice sounded far away still. I couldn't believe it though, but I suppose it did explain the mood swings and nausea, I thought I'd been losing my hunters stomach though, not that I was pregnant. And right now I wasn't sure if I would rather it be that I'd been losing my hunters stomach and the sight of blood made me queasy, instead of... God what were we going to do?

"Like hell you do Bella! You need to tell me who the god damn punk is now!" Bobby was full on shouting, his face becoming flushed with colour as he finally let go of some of his rage.

"Bobby calm down, what is killing them gonna do other than make me a single mom?" I asked reasonably, trying to keep his anger to a minimum, but that word, that word now had a new meaning. Mom. I was gonna be a mom. Oh god.

"It'll make me feel a hell of a lot better!" Was the rational answer that was coming from the not so calm hunter.

"Yeah well, how about it all waits till we make sure the Winchesters are ok. I've stayed here for over twenty minutes now. My part of the deals done." I said, trying to get Bobby off this murderous track.

"The deal was that you didn't get yourself knocked up at twenty one Bella!" He was not gonna let this one subside for a while. "I mean, you're not stupid, you know about the birds and the bees and what you can do to stop this situation!"

"Yeah, and I've been making sure that this situation didn't happen, something must have gone wrong." I said while throwing back the sheets that covered my bed.

"For god's sake Bella, I thought you knew better! I thought I'd raised you better!" Bobby was in the middle of a tyrannical rant now. Every word he said just made me feel stupider.

"Dad! I appreciate I've fucked up here! But you shouting at me is not making this any easier. I'm freaking out here, massively. But before I can sit and just work things out I need to make sure the men that were in the car accident with me are ok. Then I'll deal with this. Then I'll sit and listen to you tell me what an idiot I am and I'll agree with every word." I pulled on a thin jacket over my hospital issue gown and a pair of trainers before I walked from the room, trying to hide the tears that were swimming in my eyes.

I walked down the long corridor that was decorated like every other hospital ever. Sterile shades of white and off-putting green. I needed to find a nurses station or something, someone to tell me where to find Dean.

I turned a corner, still looking when I walked slap bang into someone, colliding painfully with a hard body. "Sorry." I started muttering looking up at the person who'd nearly knocked me on my ass.

"Bella!" Sam gasped out, his voice sad, soft and releaved all at the same time. He leant down and wrapped me in a huge bear hug, his body relaxing slightly against me. I squeezed the giant back, glad to see with my own eyes that he was really ok. "Are you ok? What did the doctor say?" Sam asked pulling back and looking at me with worry in his eyes.

"I'm fine thanks Sam. Just the arm." I wanted desperately to talk to Sam about my news but I couldn't, not till I'd told Dean. "How are you? How's John? How's Dean?" I asked begging for news.

"Dad's still out." Sam said looking really on edge and really upset, a chill swept through my entire body. Sam's mouth opened and dread overtook me. Whatever he was about to say I knew deep down I wasn't going to like it. "B, Dean... Dean's been hurt."

"But he's going to be alright right?" I asked, my voice sounding hollow and even more panicked than earlier. Dean would be ok. He had to be. We'd been through too much for him not to be ok. "Sam!" I almost shouted when he didn't answer me for a second.

"They're not sure yet B. He's got some... Some head trauma, and there's swelling, they're not sure. They're not sure if he's gonna... If he's gonna wake up." Sam's eyes filled with tears, his voice as hollow as mine was.

"Where is he? I gotta see him." I asked quietly.

"I'll show you." Sam muttered before walking off down one of the corridors that was identical from the previous. I was right on his heels. Nothing would keep me from Deans side now. Nothing.

We reached Deans room, the journey seeming to take an age and yet less than a second at the same time. My mind whirling a million miles an hour. He'd be ok. Of course he would. It was Dean.

My heart broke when I saw him. Tears fell steadily down my face as I looked on at the normally strong man lying in the hospital bed. Dean had wires coming from all of him, a tube down his throat that was hooked up to a machine which was breathing for him, and a blue bandage wrapped around his head, striking next to his deathly pale skin.

"Dean." I whispered, tears still leaking down my face. I turned and looked at Sam. "We'll do something, we'll find some way out of this. We've done it before. We'll fix him. He'll be ok Sammy, he will. He has to be."

Sam wrapped an arm around me but didn't say anything.

We stayed like that for a few minutes, staring at the most important man in our lives in complete silence, both of us willing him to fight, to come through this. Then I jumped into action. We couldn't just stand around, we had to do something. Now.

"We gotta get Bobby looking for something, and I'll have another look through my dad's journal, there's probably something I missed last time. Maybe you can ring your contacts again?" I was talking a mile a minute, but I couldn't stand not doing something, anything, to help. To make Dean better.

"Yeah sure." Sam said but he didn't move.

"Er... Sorry to interrupt, but your dad's awake now." A nurse spoke from behind us.

Sam looked happier by a tiny amount at this small bit of good news. He then turned to face me. "You gonna be ok if I...?""

"Go. Tell Johnny I said hi, k?" I said, waiting half a beat after Sam had gone before I made my way further into Deans room. I took a seat next to his bed and clutched his hand in mine. I wouldn't give up. His hand was cold and clammy, slippery in my own. I couldn't give up. The second Dean wasn't living anymore, neither would I be.

~0~

D.P.O.V.

Well this sucked. I was trapped outside my body, almost like a ghost but with less substance. I could see everything, hear everything, but I just couldn't communicate with anyone.

I'd found Sam first, sighing with relife when I saw that he was okay. A few scratches but he was doing better than I was. I spent a few futile minutes trying to get his attention but nothing worked. Ya think after all of these years that the giant would be able to sense when his brother had gone all Patrick Swazy on him and get Whoppee or something. But no. Sammy was unaware.

He left the room after looking at my beat-up body. He face anguished. "It's okay Sammy, I'll fight this. And you guys, you can get me out of this. You've done it before man." My words, obviously, feel on deaf ears and Sam left the room. I followed him, figuring that whatever he was about to do would be more interesting then sitting by my own death bed. And hopefully he'd be going to find Hells Bells and dad. I hoped with everything that I had that Hells and dad were okay.

I was lucky, or Sam was. He rounded a corner and walked slap bang into Bells almost knocking the girl on her ass with his huge body. And she so didn't need any more injuries. She already looked like a walking disaster victim. Cuts were visable across her face and on the back of the arm that wasn't in a cast. "Oh babe, you look like shit." I whispered, taking a close look at her. She was worried, and she'd been crying I could see.

Sam started leading her back to my room, her shoulders slumped and more tears cascading down her beautiful face. What was Sam thinking god damn it? She was gonna be more upset when she saw me. He should be keeping Hells from me, making sure she wasn't getting more upset. He should be looking out for her now I couldn't.

Sure enough when Hells saw my body she started crying harder, but no noise escaping her, trying to be strong even now. "Dean." She whispered, her voice breaking on my name.

"Come on Bells, you gotta be strong, we're gonna fight this baby." I said, wishing that she could hear my words. That I could wrap my arms around her and make this better.

"We'll do something, we'll find some way out of this. We've done it before. We'll fix him. He'll be ok Sammy, he will. He has to be." Bella's words were strong once more, her fighting instinct back. I knew that she meant what she was saying, Hells wouldn't give up, she'd fight till I gave my last breath. And I'd be fighting with her. My only dissapointment was with Sammy, why wasn't the huge dude backing her up? Where had his fighter instinct gone? Or was I really that much of a lost cause?

I watched Hells Bells and Sammy for a few minutes, both looking like they'd just lost a hundred bucks and found a dime. Then a nurse, who wasn't even hot, walked into the room. She told Sam that dad was awake.

Sam left the room and I was torn. Did I follow him and make sure dad was ok, or did I stay with Bells. She looked so broken, so scared and worried, like her whole world had come crashing down around her. It scared me, Bells was never normally this... Weak. She was kick ass, she was strong, resilent, I'd never seen her this given up. Never. I wasn't even sure that I'd ever seen another person this given up. Chick was falling apart and nothing I could do would stop it, except for fight.

With a lingering look at my world I left the room and followed Sammy down the hospital corridor. Maybe dad had some idea how I could make my way back to my body?

~0~

B.P.O.V

I don't know how long I sat alone with Dean, thinking desperatly of anyway to save him and always coming up blank. Long enough to fall asleep at some point anyway.

When I eventually woke up it was with a sick feeling in my stomach and a sharp pain in my neck that only comes from sleeping at odd angles; which you'd think I'd be used to by now.

I looked up at my man, and the sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach intensified. He was still out for the count, the gentle beeping of one of the machines that surrounded him the only indication that he was still with us. Time was running out, I could feel it, I had to find something quick. We had to find something quick. Only I just didn't know what.

Tears started dripping steadily down my face again. "Dean, you've got to fight this. You've got too. I'll help. I will but this one's on you babe." I took a deep breath. He couldn't respond, he couldn't tell me what he thought and I wasn't even sure if he could hear me, but I had to tell him. "Dean I need you. We need you. I'm... I'm pregnant Dean. I'm having you're baby Dean. You need to wake up for us. Please." My heart stuttered with my voice on the word pregnant and a cool breeze stroked my face. I still wasn't use to the idea, still didn't know how I felt about it, and I probably wouldn't until Dean could wake up and share the news with me. Then we could work it out together, a team like always.

"You're pregnant?" A deep voice asked in astonishment for behind me.

I whipped my head round to see John sat watching me in a wheelchair he looked fine, except for the whole wheelchair thing and I realised that Dean was the only unlucky one in the car, I wondered how long John had been there for? His face was searching mine with both wonder and worry.

"Yeah, I'm ten weeks pregnant." I muttered, not wanting anyone to find out, and certainly not like this. "Look John, I don't want anyone else to know till Dean wakes up, please." I almost begged.

"Dean, he's gonna be a dad?" John asked me, awe in his voice, his eyes not leaving his oldest son.

"Yeah, he is." I smiled softly while taking Deans cold hand in my small one and sqeezing it slightly, hoping that he could hear us, that he could feel my touch. "He's gonna be a dad."

~0~

D.P.O.V

"Dean I need you. We need you. I'm... I'm pregnant Dean. I'm having you're baby Dean. You need to wake up for us. Please." Bella's broken and begging voice sliced through me. Her words a sucker punch to my very soul. My Bella was pregnant, she was gonna have a baby. Our baby. I was gonna be a dad. We were gonna be a family. I saw her take hold of my hand, tears steadily dripping down her face and walked over to her. My hand drifted down her face, trying to give any sort of comfort.

I was gonna be a dad. I was gonna have a child. A baby. My beautiful Bella, the one thing in my life that was perfect, she had just told me the only thing that could trump me being a ghost. I was going to be a father.


	2. Chapter 2

**thank you to everyone who's reviewed, favourited and followed this story so far! Here's another chap for you hope you all enjoy! As always I own nothing! **

* * *

Chapter Two

I stared back at John begging him with my eyes to agree. The only person who was out of the loop was Sam, he was the only one who didn't know I was pregnant, I tripped up on the word even in my head, but I needed Dean to know before his brother.

"I won't tell anyone." John agreed quietly, his face shadowed and hurt, I couldn't tell what he was thinking as his intelligent eyes swooped from his son to me. "Bella, can I have some time with Dean please?" He asked me as he wheeled himself further into the room, his face a mask.

I stood up, my face salty and tight from the tears I'd shed. "Sure." I agreed. I turned to Dean and placed a careful kiss to his cheek, a single tear leaking from my eye as I did. "I'll be back soon baby, keep fighting." I whispered to Dean before turning back to leave the room, a lump still in my throat that was almost impossible to swallow.

I needed to start work now. Needed to find someway to get Dean out of this, to make sure that he pulled through. Not just for Sam, John and myself anymore, but also for the tiny baby that was my responsibility now as well. No way was I letting them grow up without a father, especially when there was something that I could do to stop his or her dad dying. No way.

First I'd look through my father's journal, see if there was anything I'd missed the first time I'd looked through. Then I'd help Sam ring anyone and everyone that might be some help. Any help at all really. Then I'd plead with Bobby to help too. Or maybe I'd ask Sam to do it, seeing as how I was bottom of Bobby's friend list right now, and I was a bit of a pussy when it came to Bobby being mad. Sorry but the man was seriously scary when he wanted to be.

I walked through the horrible green hospital corridor with purpose. The lump in my throat still present but lessening as I found a way to help, to be doing something. Any thing.

I turned a corner, the one that lead back to my room and hopefully my bag. God I hoped someone had thought to sort out the Impala. Maybe Bobby could toe it before the police got a chance to inspect it, especially the boot? We had enough to be going on with at the moment without adding that into the mix.

Lost in my thoughts I managed to walk into someone once again. Stumbling back as the force of the solid body crashed into me. I needed to focus otherwise walking over a flat surface was going to turn into an ordeal, just like it had been when I was a kid. I couldn't take five steps without tripping over my feet back then.

"Sorry." I muttered by-stepping the body without even looking and went to carry on walking, watching my feet as I went this time.

"B?" Sam, again.

"Sam." I spun round and found myself wrapped in his huge arms. Tears that I thought I'd managed to suppress shook my body.

"Is he ok!? Has something happened?" Sam asked me jumping backwards and turning an awful shade of white.

"No, Deans the same. Sorry I just..." I couldn't finish the sentence. I just needed Dean. I needed him to be ok. Without him there was no point, no purpose. I needed him.

Sam looked me over, colour slowly drawing back into his face, his eyes saddened and sympathetic. He nodded before holding me again close to his body. His hand felt soothing as he rubbed my back gently.

"I know. I know." Sam told me softly, almost a mantra as he rubbed my back and let my tears soak into his shirt. Always my big brother taking care of me. Even when he was falling apart himself. And that was one of the reasons I'd always love Sam, he was the best big brother that I could never have asked for.

"I think me and you need to have a word son!" A gruff voice pulled me from Sam's embrace, making me turn and my mouth go slack. Bobby stood directly behind me, his eyes holding a fury that I'd never seen before, his hand resting on the butt of his gun.

"No you don't Bobby!" I bit out at my uncle, slightly scared myself.

"I think we do! You think I'll just let him carry on after what I've just found out Bells?" Bobby's voice was slow and steady, the anger bubbling just below the surface. Crap.

"No uncle Bobby, you've got it wrong!" I tried to stop the argument and potential violence before it happened, especially as how it was nothing to do with Sam. I shuddered slightly at the thought, sure Sam was cute, but he was so much like a brother that the thought was verging on incest. But Bobby couldn't be stopped.

"I don't think I have!" Bobby roared dodging round me to grab Sam by the front of his water stained shirt.

"Bobby!" I shouted, my own voice a stern carbon copy of his. "Sam has got nothing to do with it! He was just making me feel better! He was comforting me!"

"What?" My uncle turned to look from Sam's terrified and confused face to mine for a second.

"Sam isn't the one." I said, slowly and carefully so there would be no more misunderstandings. Almost fatal ones at that.

"So he's not the...?" Bobby's let go of Sam's shirt and looked at me guiltily. I was so right not to have told Bobby about Dean, not now, not when he was already so close to death. Tears welled up in my eyes once more, pain twisting my gut as I thought that.

"No he's not." I said, hurt and pain coming through in my voice despite working hard to keep them out of it.

"Have you told him?" Bobby barked at me while gesturing to Sam with a jerk of his head.

"No, I've had other things to do."

Bobby's face smoothed back into his usual mask of disapproval and gruffness before he turned back to face Sam, a hand rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly as he did. A habit both the younger Winchesters and me had picked up from the aged hunter.

"Sorry." The old man muttered shamefaced to Sam.

"Er... Its ok?" Sam asked looking at me completely mystified. I just shrugged and sighed, there were no words.

"How are ya daddy and Dean?" Bobby asked Sam, back to his usual tone of voice but softness tinting it slightly. I thought that perhaps Bobby might have been worried about the other Winchesters too.

"Dad's fine he's awake. Dean..." Sam trailed off looking crushed, I could see him trying desperately to hold back a lump that was similar to mine. Sam hated looking weak in front of Bobby and his dad. It was something he'd hated doing since I'd first met him.

I took pity on him, knowing how hard this was. "Dean's not so good uncle Bobby. The doctors..." I took a deep breath willing myself to get the words out without crying like a chick again. How the hell had Sam managed it earlier? It was freaking hard. "The doctors aren't sure if he's gonna... Gonna wake up." Tears overflowed my stinging eyes once more. I couldn't help it, couldn't stop the flow. The pain of those words and the reality of what was happening was just too much.

Bobby looked like a truck had just hit him, his face paled, his breath left him in a giant rush and his legs looked shaky under the normally unruffled man.

"He's gonna wake up though. He will. We'll make sure he does, right?" I asked through my tears, my voice harder with the force of my conviction and order. Cause that's what I was doing, I was telling Sam and Bobby what was undoubtedly in my eyes gonna happen. We would find a way. Failure was not an option.

"Bella..." Bobby started saying, his eyes terrified as he looked at me.

"Right?" I said, my voice harder than I'd ever made it. I didn't want to hear anything but agreement, I couldn't take anything but agreement. "Right!" My voice was louder, shriller and even harder when I got no response from either Sam or Bobby.

"Yeah, sure Bells. Right." Bobby agreed with me quickly, his eyes bulging slightly and glancing round at the people who'd come to look at who was making all the noise in the quite hospital corridor.

"Good. Now I'm gonna check my fathers journal, see if I missed anything before. Sam start ringing those contacts of yours back." I ordered.

"Sure B." Sam said while not meeting my eyes but he walked away pulling his phone out anyway.

"Bobby have you taken care of the Impala?" I asked, my tears frozen on my cheeks.

"What you think I am Bells? A novice at this? Of course I did." Bobby growled at me.

"Good. Then see if you can find something. Anything."

"I don't much like your tone Bella. And I think I've worked out..." Bobby started saying but I cut over him. It could wait, everything could wait till Dean was back with us, back with me.

"Bobby please... Please... I'm begging ya." My voice cracked but I refused to let the tears come again, I couldn't cry anymore, I needed to be strong again.

"Okay Bella. I'll look."

"Thank you." I whispered heading back to my hospital room, hoping to grab my stuff and hole up in the waiting room for a while.

~0~

It had been three hours, three torturous hours, and I'd not found anything. I hadn't missed anything last time. And I couldn't find either Bobby or Sam to see if they'd come up with anything, but my silent phone was answer enough.

I stood from my seat where I'd been stationary for the last few hours, my legs cramping and my muscles screaming at me for a rest. Ignoring the pain I headed out of the waiting room and went back towards Deans room. Surely John would have had enough time by now, right?

Dread over took me every step closer to the room I got. The memory of him so small, so lifeless in that bed rattled around my head and made my breaths shallower. But still I made my feet take the steps that drew me closer to my waking nightmare.

As I rounded the open doorway I stopped to see Sam stood in front of Deans bed, his shoulders shaking, but no hint of tears in his voice. "B thinks we'll find something dude. Hell she'll make us find something. That's one scary chick you've got there man. I'll look out for her, but you gotta make it back Dean. You've got to. Not just for B, but for me too. I need you. I need my big brother."

"And you'll have him Sam, I promise. I swear we'll get him back." I said while taking a step into the room. Dean was still there, still hanging on and some of my dread lessened. "Did you find anything?" I asked Sam, no hope in my voice or in my head, but I needed to ask all the same. A cold breeze swept my skin and made me feel more connected again somehow, less like I was swimming in pain on my own and the current was getting stronger. Odd.

Sam just shook his head at me in answer. I just bowed my head slightly, I knew it anyway. "You heard from Bobby?" I asked him.

"Yeah, he's gone to get some stuff for my dad, some demon protection spell for Dean he wants to do or something." Sam answered his eyes sweeping back to his big brother who looked so much smaller right now dwarfed by Sam's huge body.

"A demon protection spell?" I asked, slightly confused. I mean, sure, you could do them, but it wasn't really anything some salt at the door and a few basic wards wouldn't do. And as amazing a hunter as John was I really didn't think he could've known a spell for protection against a demon that Bobby hadn't taught me.

"Yeah..." Sam handed me a scrunched up piece of paper with scribbles on that I recognised as John's.

I squinted my eyes to make out the words. The ingredients. Oh shit. That was all we needed. That wasn't a demon protection spell. Those were the ingredients to summon a demon. For fucks sake John! Hadn't he learnt anything in the last few days? Well I was gonna go teach him a thing or two!

I turned on my heel to leave, fury unlike I'd ever felt burning through my body and making my broken arm scream as it tensed involuntarily into a fist. I ignored it. That fucking moron! I swear if Dean weren't in a hospital bed fighting for his life I'd make sure his father was! The selfish bastard!

The strangled screeching alarm that cut through the air was enough to stop me in my tracks though. My heart plummeting to my feet as doctors rushed passed me to Dean. Air left me as I turned to see Sam being pushed back towards me by the doctors that frantically working on Dean.

It felt like a life time, like everything was happening in slow motion. I saw Sam lean against the door, tears pouring down his face. I saw the doctors getting out the defibulator pads to shock Dean. I felt my legs give way and saw it all happen from the floor. A tunnel of darkness took me over and at the end of it I could see Dean dying.

It took seconds to get his heart started again, seconds which felt like a million life times to me. But the steady rhythm of Deans heart filled the room once more, my own heart beating in time with it.

A shiver of relief overtook me as I lay on the cold tiled floor, it came out sounding like a sob though. Sam glanced at me, the tears not dried on his cheeks yet. "He's ok B, he's okay, he's gonna be fine." He sounded more like he was convincing himself than me though as he gently helped me to my feet and wrapped me in another of his bear hugs.

"Yeah. He will be." I agreed, my voice as bleak as my heart felt. "Excuse me." I said, in a monotone, extracting myself from Sam's embrace.

I walked down the corridor, my anger, heart ache and general mental well-being at an all time low.

~0~

D.P.O.V

I heard the beeping coming from my room and ran to see doctors working on my dying body. It was strange, I should have felt something as they shocked me, but I felt nothing but a sense of dread.

I couldn't die. Not now. Not yet. I couldn't leave Bells, she was sat on the floor looking like she'd collapsed, her face free of tears but worse somehow than if it had been twisted in agony. Her face just held a blank terror. She shouldn't be going through this, shouldn't be watching this. It couldn't be good for her, not in her condition. God, how the hell was I gonna look after her now? Her and a baby? What the hell was I gonna do? What the fuck could I do if I was dead?

A steady noise indicating a healthy heart echoed around the room, they'd managed to keep me living, for now.

I turned back to face Hells Bells and Sammy, his face clearly showing his misery, tears not yet dried on his face. He gently helped Bells stand up from the floor and wrapped her up in his freakishly large arms.

"Come on dude, I'll be okay, I'll be fine. We'll fight this like everything else. But look out for Hells for me while I can't bro." I pleaded with my little brother, wishing I could help him, look out for him like I was so use to doing. But I couldn't, dude was just on his own for now. And I was relying on him to help me out of this.

Bells walked away from Sam after carefully extracting herself from his arms. He was torn I could see, from following Bells and looking out for her or going to be with my body. In the end he let loose one more tear and entered my room. My heart hurt for him, it did and I wanted to be a good brother, make sure that he was ok. But Bells and my child were gonna have to be my priority now. They had to be.

I followed Bells down the corridor, watching as the muscles in her back became tighter and tighter but her walk became determinedly more calm. Shit, Hells was in one foul mood. I'd hate to be the person on the receiving end of whatever she was about to do, chick was at her most dangerous when she was completely calm. It was eerie.

I was on Hells heels as she entered another hospital room, decorated exactly the same as mine but without the life saving machines and weeping.

My dad was laid in the bed, staring blankly at the ceiling; not even turning to look at Bells as she walked in.

"What the hell John?" Bells asked in an even, forced tone.

"Huh?" Dad looked at Bella for the first time, his eyes gliding down from her mask of calm straight down to her still flat stomach. Guess that was gonna change soon, and she sure as hell wasn't going to like that.

"That list you gave Bobby, what the hell?" Bells eyes were blazing with fury, but she sounded just like she was having a normal conversation. I stood, leaning against the wall with my arms crossed, I wasn't liking where this was going. What had my dad done now?

"It's just a protection spell for Dean Bella that's all." Dad's eyes went back to the ceiling his face impassive and blank once again.

"Hmmm... I smell bullshit." I muttered, a frown across my face as I watched invisible. Sometimes I'd thought that I'd love to be a fly on the wall, just to listen to conversations like this. I was wrong. This sucked, being able to listen but not being able to be heard, especially seeing as how I liked people knowing my two cents worth.

"Don't try that shit with me John. Bobby taught me everything he could about demons, everything he knows. You think I don't know what spell those ingredients are for? What the fuck are you thinking?" Bella growled, her voice low and kinda scary, hot somehow too. "You gonna summon that demon here, have a macho showdown, try and finish it while your oldest son's fighting for his fucking life? That your plan?"

"You don't know..." Dad tried to interrupt Bells, he so didn't know her, you interrupted her you just got it worse, and louder.

Sure enough Bells voice rose fractionally. "You haven't learnt shit have you Johnny? Don't you think that Deans more important right now? That your son's more important than the demon? Don't you think all your energies should be going into getting him out of this mess for gods sake!?"

"Bella, calm down it's not good for the baby." Even my anger spiked at that, but Bells was already one step ahead of me as normal, always was gonna keep me on my toes that one.

"Don't you fucking dare tell me how to be a parent John. Don't you dare." Her voice was ice cold as it came out in little more than a whisper. Her knuckles clenched like she was about to punch my father. "After what you've done to and for those boys of yours, don't you even think about it!"

"And what, you're gonna be better are you Bella? You're gonna right my wrongs with the child your gonna have? Starting off well aren't ya?" Dad's voice lashed back at her, hard and mean, and I saw Bella flinch.

I was lying almost dead not ten rooms away from these two, two of the people I loved, and they were tearing strips from each other. Dad was out of order and Bells could have taken a hold of herself a little. My blood burned in my veins, scorching a path through my body. Was it too much to ask for them to get along, just while they found out if I was gonna live or die?

"Maybe I will be a crap parent, who knows, but at least Dean won't be the dead beat dad you are!" Bells was shouting now, and my dad sat up in his bed, looking like he was trying with everything he had to stop from attacking the tiny blonde in front of him.

"This is why I didn't want Dean anywhere near you! I knew you were gonna wreck his life!" Dad screamed at Bells, making her flinch again. And making me lose my temper completely, anger and hurt and frustration surging through me as I slammed my hand at the water jug on the side, wanting to smash it to stop them arguing, a instinct rather than hopeful that it would actually work.

I was shocked as I stared at the smashed glass on the floor. I'd done it! I'd full on Swayzied that mother! Hell yeah!

Dad and Bella both frowned at the glass on the floor in silence before Bells swept the room with her eyes, coming to rest just behind me, her frown getting deeper. I made my way across to her feeling weaker now that my temper was leaving. "Bells?" I asked, hoping that somehow she'd hear me, that she'd know I was there.

I reached out and touched her cheek, watching as she shivered ever so slightly but gave no indication that she could feel me, or see me, or hear me. I sighed, a long shot and it hadn't paid off. But hey, at least I wasn't stuck watching my family play out a Jerry Springer scene anymore.

After a few more moments of complete silence dad sighed and rested back on his pillow, his eyes full of pain. "I won't hunt the demon, not until we know Deans gonna be ok, not till he's awake again." He said in a low voice.

Bells nodded, her arms crossed but the anger leaked out of her face and her eyes. This was all I'd wanted, two of the most important people in my life to get along. But it felt like a hollow victory admist all of the sadness and pain. And I was pretty sure that dad was lying, he had some plan going through his head, I could virtually see it. He'd never give up, no matter what happened to me or Sam, dad would not stop hunting the demon, he hadn't taken a break from it in all of Sammy's life.

~0~

B.P.O.V

After my showdown with John I'd gotten changed out of the itchy and unflattering hospital gown; no-one looks good in that washed out blue, and headed out of the hospital to do some shopping. Thankfully I still had credit cards that hadn't been wrecked in the crash.

The item that I'd looked for was pretty hard to come by, but an hour after I'd left I pulled my phone out with my purchase under my arm and text Sam.

_Meet me in Deans room. Fifteen mins. _

_B_

When I arrived in the room Sam was sat waiting for me looking anxious.

He stood as I entered, my eyes flickering quickly to Deans still lifeless body. "Have you got something?" Sammy asked me with hope in his eyes. My heart sank a little, I should have explained, shouldn't have got his hopes up. Oh well, too late now.

"No, nothing that's gonna help him wake up." I said as apologetically as I could manage. But a tiny spark of hope had nestled itself in the pit of my stomach now, my purchase might just help us a little.

"What's up then B?" Sam asked me, his voice dead as he sat himself back in the really uncomfortable and bright orange visitors chair.

"I think we can talk to him. I think he's here." I said while pulling out the ouiji board that I brought out of the bag.

"What are we like thirteen again or something?" Sam asked with a smirk on his face and raised eyebrows, obviously thinking I'd lost the plot or something.

"He's here Sammy, he is, I'm sure of it. I can feel him." I said feeling slightly stupid as the words sounded like they were coming from a crap actress in a B rate horror movie.

Sam sniggered at me, and raised his eyebrows once more. "Shut up!" I said. "Look if he is here Deans gonna be taking the piss out of me enough for the both of you. And if he really is, do you wanna pass up this? No matter how lame?"

Sam sighed and came to sit next to me on the cold hard floor, a smirk still on his handsome face though. "You do know that I'm not gonna let this one go, even if he is here, right?" Sam said as I wrapped the box.

"Whatever." I said breezily, but knowing it was true, neither would uncle Bobby if he could see me acting like a chick at a sleepover. And Dean certainly wouldn't when he woke up. Still I had to try everything, despite the mocking it would give me.

* * *

**so... What did ya think? Let me know, good, bad and all in between! Until next time love always tametiger xx**


End file.
